Work machines can include controls that are configured to monitor and, in some cases, automatically control various aspects of machine operation. As an example, some work machines include controls that automatically modulate engine high idle speed based on one or more parameters. At times of reduced machine workload, less than full engine power may be sufficient for effective machine performance. Such periods of reduced workload present opportunities for increasing fuel efficiency as well as for reducing machine noise.
Some work machine controls supplement a so-called standard power high idle mode with an economy high idle mode for such purpose. Some such economy modes offer a relatively low engine high idle speed during periods of reduced workload demand, while automatically switching back to the power engine high idle mode and speed whenever the machine may encounter higher workloads.
The power engine high idle mode generally produces a relatively high high idle speed. The power mode has an advantage of being more immediately responsive to abrupt changes in workload demand. For example, under the power mode, there is less risk of the engine becoming bogged down upon encounters of transient and/or spontaneous increases in workload demand.